


Attention

by Kibounohane



Category: Johnny's Entertainment, NewS (Band)
Genre: M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-29
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-09-02 06:13:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,468
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16781254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kibounohane/pseuds/Kibounohane
Summary: If there is one thing Tegoshi hates, it's not having the attention on him.





	Attention

If there is one thing Tegoshi hates, it's not having the attention on him. 

It's something that Koyama has learned over the years, and it's the same today.

It's probably the third selfie he's received today, and each one is a little more bold, daring, seducing.

They've become more subtle over the years aswell. When Tegoshi wanted attention from him, he just used to send a shot of his belly button or something, knowing what kind of reaction he would get.

"I just finished today's photoshoot," Tegoshi's text says, equipped with tons of ridiculous emoji, and a picture of him in the shooting outfit, a simple black and red checkered shirt, nothing too fancy, but that's not what catches Koyama's attention.

It's mostly the eyes, soft and brown, two orbs holding dirty, dirty promises, and wet, glossy lips created by sin itself that draw him in, making him stare.

He barely hears the staff's voice calling him and he slides his phone into his pocket. For now.

It's just that Tegoshi has the trait of being a persistent little brat, and Koyama is used to it.

One hour lately, he receives another selfie. Bare, smooth shoulders and moist hair and the most alluring bedroom eyes he's ever seen.

"What a refreshing shower," says the text and Koyama asks if there is a higher power that hates him.

"Yuya," he types back, "either let me in the shower with you or stop sending me this"

"You're welcome, Kei-chan" comes immediate reply, "I'll wait for you"

* * *

If there is one thing Tegoshi likes, it's to provoke Koyama until he explodes, in a good way.

A little while after his last pic, he hears an impatient banging on his door and grins. The moment he opens the door, Koyama's lips are on his and he's pushed back against the entrance wall not so gently, but it's how he needs it tonight.

"I take it you liked my pictures?" he growls as Koyama rips off his own shirt, managing somehow to slide out of his shoes aswell.

"Oh shut up," Koyama snaps and attacks his neck and Tegoshi whimpers, hands on Koyama's ass and they press together, closer, and everything gets so much hotter.

"Will we make it to the bedroom?" Tegoshi growls lowly and Koyama loves when he's so turned on that his manly voice naturally comes out.

"I doubt it," Koyama says and tugs on Tegoshi's pants as Tego tugs on his.

The pictures were already good but having Tegoshi like this right here and now is so much better. The way he writhes willingly underneath Koyama's rough and demanding touch, bringing out the wild side of the leader, the otherwise happy sunshine everybody's loveball. How his hands shove up Tegoshi's shirt quickly, a quick, skilled tongue flicking over one nipple, other hand grabbing his hips hard before leaning up again, pressing close against him and gasping against his parted lips, those sweet, sweet lips that he wants to claim, tongue licking and Tegoshi's meets his and they dance dirtily together before they break apart, Koyama leaning in closer to nibble and suck on Tegoshi's neck, biting down and tugging on his earlobe, gently pulling on the silver stud and eliciting a moan from the younger.

"Fuck," Tegoshi whimpers, "enough of the fooling around, I want the real thing"

"Who's the tease here, huh?" Koyama huffs and grinds down harder and both growl.

"We're not making it to the couch, either, I suppose" Tegoshi says but it's not a question, more of a statement, as they undress. Koyama is so hot against him, grinding and pushing and growling and licking and basically dry humping him in the corridor and Tegoshi is about to loose his mind. One leg swings around Koyama's waist and Koyama holds it, producing a condom from his back-pocket he remembered to place there before hastily grabbing his keys and driving to Tegoshi's place.

"I miss you inside me," Tegoshi says boldly, and Koyama huffs, licking along Tegoshi's neck as a finger disappears between Tegoshi's legs.

"Gotta be honest with you, though," Tegoshi says, "I haven't had anyone in a while.."

Koyama draws back and his expression softens and his thumb gently caresses Tegoshi's cheek.

"But I didn't forget how you feel, though" Tegoshi teases. 

"Oh, shit, I forgot the lube," Koyama says, and he would slap his forehead if he wasn't so busy having his hands all over Tego's body.

"Kei-chan!" Tegoshi pouts, and unwillingly entangles himself from his lover before looking for some in his apartment.

When he comes back, Koyama looks truly sorry and Tegoshi nudges his shoulder. "C'mon"

Tegoshi smells good, fresh out of the shower and his hair with the scent of fruity shampoo, and he sounds good too, Koyama thinks, as he begins the preparation, each inch drawing melodic gasps from the other. 

Tegoshi's hands cling around his neck and Koyama swears to himself that he will do his best to make this one good. 

"Fuck, Kei-chan," Tegoshi groans, deep and low and Koyama feels in it every nerve of his body, and Tegoshi is making an effort to accept him inside but it's tougher than expected.

That's when Koyama kisses him. Kisses him long and full of affection and lust and passion, kissing him so long he is sure he forgets about time when they part, and Tego looks at him with this expression that makes his heart jump.

"Now," Tegoshi whispers, and Koyama nods. 

Koyama loves every second of it. He loves how Tegoshi closes his eyes, how he clings to him, how he gasps and how tight he feels. It's been awhile since they've been together like this and Koyama cherishes every moment of it. He tests out, slowly, how deep he can go, and his heart swells with the responsibility he is aware of having for someone close to him and their pleasure.

Then lust kicks in and he moans into Tegoshi's neck and his nose is close to his ear and Tegoshi holds him there as if he wants to tell him that he wants to hear more of his noises which he does.

Koyama feels Tegoshi's hips roll after a while, and he understands and pushes deeper, the lustful growl he earns only turning him on more.

He nibbles on Tegoshi's neck, his adams apple and then further up to his ear again, tugging his earlobe between his teeth as he gradually goes faster until Tegoshi begins to writhe underneath him.

It's getting harder to hold him up but Koyama tries, and Tego lets himself sink down and push himself up on his own accord now, making Koyama watch in fascination.

"Harder," Tegoshi whimpers and Koyama lets him sink down on the ground, repositioning himself, and Tegoshi turns around, hands against the wall, looking over his shoulder.

Koyama is on him in an instant, and Tegoshi yelps because Koyama can go harder now, and faster too, and he reaches out to touch himself when a second later, his hand is gently pushed away by their leaders'.

Koyama is close already but he battles himself and bites Tegoshi's shoulder, making the younger cry out. Koyama is tense from the effort and he whines.

"If you want to come, come," Tegoshi purrs, "let me feel it. I want you. Don't hold back"

"Yuya," Koyama utters and he lets go, thrusting deep inside and releasing, clinging to Tegoshi's back and burying his face in Tegoshi's neck.

Tegoshi has turned around when Koyama comes to a second later, that teasing smile on his face and still hard, stroking himself lazily.

"Hm, I wonder if I just want to come to that orgasm face of yours," he laughs and Koyama blushes.

"Do you really?" Koyama asks softly.

"I want your fingers inside me" Tegoshi says, voice low and eyes dark and Koyama takes his hand and drags him to the couch. 

Tegoshi stands behind it, upper body leaning on the backrest when he feels Koyama's warm fingers enter him again and he reaches out for them, wiggling his butt until Koyama has the spot right and Tegoshi lets out a sound.

"Let me hear more of that," Koyama says and Tegoshi chuckles. "What, you want to come again?"

"Brat," Koyama curls his fingers and Tegoshi whines, stroking himself while Koyama rubs him just right, pressing and massaging until Tegoshi cries out, jerking on his stomach and his own hand.

Koyama wordlessly takes his hand and drags him to the shower where Tegoshi leans against him, being held by him from behind in silence as warm water runs down their exhausted bodies, Koyama pressing sweet kisses on his neck occassionally. 

"Stay the night?" Tegoshi says and Koyama humms.

If there is one thing Tegoshi hates, it's being without his leader's love.


End file.
